don't have a title would love suggestions
by DerekSouza'sBFF
Summary: while Mikey's dad's away on a adventure she'll have one of her own


**Well hello there. I actually have another story that I should be working on but I have major blockage for it so I think I'll try this. Hope you like this, sooooooo on with the story.**

" Paul." I screamed, jumping in to his arms.

Wait, wait that sounds kind of odd, Paul's my cousin and I'm going to be living with him while my dad is working in Africa, doing humanitarian work in the Sudan.

And my mom well she sort of walked out on us a while ago, saying that she couldn't believe she married a man like him. She should of consider herself lucky my dad even looked at her , my dad is a pretty good looking man, with a big heart ,and a good job and he takes care of me, and volunteers all around the world helping out in any way he can .

Any ways this is going to be one of his long trips where I can't come so I'm staying here.

But back to what I was doing, I greeted my cousin. Paul had gotten huge like, The Incredible hulk, huge and it was a bit intimidating if you didn't know Paul ,but I did and to other people he might be a grump , actually he could be a downright male bitch, but to me he was the biggest teddy bear ever .

"Mikey, it's good to see you squirt." He said hugging me tightly, too tightly.

"Paul – Too - tight." I said breathing in random gasp.

"Oh sorry, my bad squirt." He let me dropping me on to the ground.

_Oww, and why is his skin so hot?_

"Damn, Paul do you have a fever go lay down." I said feeling his forehead .

"Mikey I'm fine come on give me your suitcases." I handed him my floral print suitcase still eying and followed him into the house.

"Is there a heater in this place, its freezing?" I ask pulling my cardigan around myself.

"Oh, it felt fine to me."

"Well maybe that's because your temp is like a gazillion degrees." I muttered following behind him.

"Whatever and this is your room you can do something with it if you'd like my room is across the hall. Jared you remember him?"

"No." I said flatly shaking my head.

"Well you'll meet him he's my roommate and his room is next to yours." He pointed at the door a few feet from my room. He nudged open the door to my room it was a plain room ,dark hardwood floors like the hallway and off white colored walls and a twin bed pushed into the corner with a fluffy chocolate colored comforter on it and white pillows at the head .

"So I guess you can unpack, and well go to Emily's for dinner."

"Who's Emily?"

"One of my friends, girlfriends she has a big dinner prepared to welcome you, but act surprised when you see it, I'm not suppose to tell you."

"Okay, well what time are we leaving?"

"Around 7:30, is that cool,"

"Perfect,"

"Now move it and let me unpack." I said pushing him out of my bed room door.

I opened my two large suitcases, pulling out my clothes and hanging them in the closet neatly. Then setting out some of my books in the corner and pulling out Humphrey, my pillow pet turtle and setting him on my bed. I pulled out my toiletries bag and went to the bathroom. I looked under the sink and all there was were cleaning supplies' so I decided my invasion would go unnoticed if I moved in under there. I set up my things, and when I was fine with my work I made my way back in to my new room.

It was only 4:00 so I had plenty of time so I slipped out of boots, blue jeans and cardigan and slipped on some of my gray sweat pants and a hot-pink tank top and threw my hair up and slipped on my rainbow toe socks.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I heard Paul shout from the living room.

I plopped on to my bed listening to the voices from the living room travel to mine I heard about three new voices In the living room . My curiosity got the best of me, and I had to go and inspect our visitors. I creeped out of my room and poked my head out into the living room.

"Well Sam said that Emily wanted her to be there earlier so she could meet her properly."

"But she just got here can't you little assholes just let her sleep, it's not like she's leaving any time soon." Paul said I'm guessing he was fighting for my right to rest.

I figured I should make myself known.

I stepped out into the living room, and cleared my throat and three head whipped towards me simultaneously, but one stood out most the one with the bewildered and slightly idiotic look on his face.

"Uh, hi," I said awkwardly waving at the two new comers.

"Is he okay?" I asked, nodding at the one with the odd look still plastered on his face.

Paul turned to look at him.

"You have got to be kidding me. Brady gets your ass outside." he roared at him

Brady, who name I had just learned, snapped back in to it looking at Paul , and I saw horrified look come over his face as he looked at Paul who seem very angry all of a sudden and seed to be seething were he stood.

"Oh God, look man I'm sorry I didn't mean to, you know I can't control it when it happens, I'm sorry." He said backing away from Paul as he started lurking towards him at an eerily slow pace, fist balled, and his body shaking.

"Hey Paul, cool it man." The other boy said holding Paul back but moved strait through him, still stalking towards Brady like he was going to hurt him.

But then the thought of Paul hurting Brady made me very upset for some reason.

"H-hey Paul, d-don't hurt him." I stuttered.

Then Paul turned his gaze on me.

"You don't protect him; you don't even know him, were family you suppose to be on my side." He said through clenched teeth.

Paul was never angry at me so I wasn't sure how to handle it, but I couldn't let him hurt Brady I just couldn't.

"Paul, stop it now." I said walking in between them.

But the other guy grabbed me and moved me out of the line between Brady and Paul.

"Might not want to do that," He said setting me down the same time Paul had grabbed Brady by the collar of his shirt, and was dragging him outside and into the woods.

**Well this is either really good or bad. Any comments or concerns, I would love it if you put them in a review and if all goes well another chapter will be put up soon, so thanks.**


End file.
